Moral judgment is the study of concepts of justice, and has significant relationship with many socially important behaviors. I propose to study the life experiences of adolescents and young adults that are associated with moral judgment development, and also to see if earlier moral judgment scores predict to later adult patterns of life adjustment and coping styles. Making use of longitudinal data on moral judgment first collected in 1972, when 115 subjects were in junior and senior high (subsamples have been tested every two years), a new wave of data collection for 1983 is proposed when subjects are 25 to 29 years old to add to existing data. Based on several previous studies, development of a structured interview is proposed which would gather information on life experiences at several levels of complexity: (a) descriptive information at a low inference level about education, living arrangements, marriage, work experience, community involvement, etc.; (b) more inferential judgments about the life adjustment patterns of adolescents and adults (such as, seeking out new and diverse friendships, setting career goals and making progress, independence from parents); (c) theoretically derived characterizations of experiences that promote moral judgment (e.g., engagement in moral discussions and exposure to more complex moral reasoning, assuming responsibility for others).